


Destiny

by GenesisKiba



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenesisKiba/pseuds/GenesisKiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem Trilogy about Jounouchi and Kaiba</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!

**Part1~Red Eyes**

Through The Days

Through The Nights

There Sits a Boy

He Has The Spirit Of The Legendary Red Eyes

With Brown Eyes Blonde Hair

Searching For The Meaning Of Life

He Has Been Told He Has No Meaning

He Only Finds Tranquility In His Illusory World

He May Have Friends

But They Could Never Understand

There Is Pain In His Heart

Covered By A Mask Of Exuberance

Only Two See The Pain Within His Soul

That Is Him And His Blue Eyes Angel

The Angel Of His Dreams

He May Not Know It

But There Is Hope Down The Line

If Only He Gave His Blue Eyes A Chance

To See The Real Him

For If He Did He Will See

That He Is Loved Not Hated

In The Eyes Of His Blue Eyes White Dragon

For Now He Is Lost

In His Illusory World

Is There Hope For Him To Be Saved

Can a Brown Hair Blue Eyes Boy Bring Him Back To Reality

Or Will He Be Lost Forever


	2. Blue Eyes

**Part 2~Blue Eyes**

There Is A Brown Hair Blue Eyes Boy

With The Spirit Of The Legendary Blue Eyes

Who Works Day In And Day Out

His Brother Is Worried

For He's Always Locked Away

Every Day And Every Night

All Of The Time

He Is Worried

About His Beloved Puppy

Every Now And The

He Sees New Pain In His Heart

He Knows Others Cannot See

For Those With Masks Can Sneak Under

And Find The Truth

He Wears A Mask Of Coldness

Developed In His early Childhood

For Many A Days He Has Watched

His Puppy Has Gotten Worse

Now It Seems That He's Not There

Today Is The Day

He Will Try

He Must Save His Puppy

Be Fore It's To Late

And He Is Consumed By Darkness


	3. Together at Last

**Part 3~Together At Last**

The Blue Eyes Has Followed

His Red Eyes Home

Now He Sees The Truth

Behind The Mask Of Exuberance

His Life Is A Living Hell

He Hides In The Shadows

What He Witnesses Is Nothing But Cruelty

Unexpectedly Blue Eyes And Brown Eyes Lock

They Both See That There Is Hope

To Escape The Darkness In Their Hearts

With A Shot The Evil One Is Down

A Brown Eyes Boy Is Saved

To Masks That Day Are Broken

One Of Exuberance And One Of Coldness

Fire And Ice Mix

A Bond Is Formed For Eternity

Two Spirits Emerge

A Blue Eyes White Dragon

A Red Eyes Black Dragon

Their Work Is Now Done

They Are United Once Again

Never To Part

For A Of Eternity

And Forever More

Till Dearth And Beyond


End file.
